The present invention relates to a cut-resistant yarn for use in the manufacture of protective coverings such as gloves and other apparel items, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a cut-resistant yarn and glove having antimicrobial properties.
Gloves and other protective apparel are typically worn by individuals handling and processing food, such as, individuals working in the meat packing industry. Preferably, the gloves should be cut-resistant to maximize the useful life of the glove and to provide a degree of protection to the wearer against injury. In addition, the glove should not overly limit the wearer""s needed dexterity and tactile sensitivity.
Since the gloves and other protective apparel directly contact the food being handled, the gloves and apparel should be clean and germ-free. In order to maintain the gloves in a clean condition, the gloves are frequently laundered in commercial laundry machines. Thus, any microbial coating or other germ-killing substance applied to the gloves and other apparel will wash off during each washing and must be reapplied after each washing or the apparel must be prematurely discarded after a single use.
The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,514 issued to Collett provides an example of a cut-resistant yarn. The disclosed cut-resistant yarn has a core of nylon with a first wrap of an aramid fiber and a second wrap of a textured nylon.
An example of a cut-resistant glove is provided by the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,657 issued to Cordova et al.. xe2x80x9cComparative Example 10xe2x80x9d of the Cordova patent discloses a yarn having a core of ECG 75 fiberglass filaments and 650 denier SPECTRA(copyright) overwrapped with counter opposing helixes of 650 denier SPECTRA(copyright). SPECTRA(copyright) is the name of a high-density polyethylene fiber manufactured by Allied Signal. xe2x80x9cComparative Example 12xe2x80x9d of the Cordova patent discloses a yarn having a core of ECG 75 fiberglass filaments and a 500 denier polyester fiber overwrapped with counter opposing helixes of the same 500 denier polyester fiber.
Although the above referenced cut-resistant yarns, gloves and apparel are satisfactory for their intended purposes, there is a need for a yarn which provides both cut-resistant and antimicrobial functions. The antimicrobial property should prevent the propagation of germs onto food being handled and processed. Preferably, the antimicrobial should be permanently embedded in the yarn so that, even after numerous washings, the antimicrobial is present in the apparel made from the yarn.
With the foregoing in mind, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a cut-resistant yarn with a long lasting antimicrobial.
Another object of the present invention is to provide long lasting and reuseable protective apparel made from the cut-resistant antimicrobial yarn such that the antimicrobial is substantially permanently embedded therein and is present after numerous washings.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a reuseable and washable cut-resistant antimicrobial glove particularly suited for use by those handling and processing food.
More specifically, the present invention provides a cut-resistant yarn for fabricating into reuseable and washable protective apparel particularly useful in food processing and handling. The yarn has a core including at least one strand of fiberglass which is overwrapped with a helix of a fiber having an antimicrobial embedded therein.